This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on patent application Ser. No. 2001-118198 filed in JAPAN on Apr. 17, 2001, which is herein incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resonance apparatus, to a resonance method and to a computer program for resonance processing. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for adding resonance characteristics to the generated musical tones, to a method thereof and to a computer program therefore.
2. Related Art
In a conventional apparatus for adding resonance, a plurality of musical tones are generated having frequencies that are to be resonated, the plurality of musical tones that are generated are resonated, and these musical tones are output being synthesized together.
With this resonance processing, however, the generated musical tones are each imparted with resonance before being synthesized together. Therefore, the resonance processing must be effected for each of the musical tones, and becomes very complex.
The present invention was accomplished in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and its object is to simply execute the resonance processing.
In order to accomplish the above-mentioned object according to the present invention, a plurality of musical tone signals are generated at a predetermined sampling period and are synthesized into one. The thus synthesized musical tone signals are successively delayed. The musical tone signals that are successively delayed are weighted, synthesized and output. The delayed, weighted, synthesized and outputted musical tone signals are fedback. A series of successive delays, weights, synthesizes and outputs by the feed back are repeated and thus resonance characteristics is imparted. The amount of weighting the musical tone signals successively delayed is determined based upon a relationship among the delay feedback period, the period of sampling the generated musical tone signals and the tone pitch period of the resonance sound imparted with resonance characteristics, and whereby a frequency of the resonance characteristics are determined.
Therefore, the resonance characteristics are added at a desired tone pitch after the plurality of musical tone signals are synthesized into one. Accordingly, the resonance processing is conducted very simply.